Hell Hath No Fury
by duo7700
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a lover scorned. Hell can't even hold a candle to it. Emphasis on yet. Drakken/Ron. Blood, Dark!Drakken, Whump!Ron. Oh, and squick. Don't like, don't read. Read and review. AU and OOC. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Random idea that popped into my head while listening to "Heaven" by the Italobrothers.**

**This is merely the prologue, telling the premise of the story. I am already working on the true first chapter.**

**~Jon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You know those songs in which people sing about love?<p>

They're bullshit.

I've loved and lost. No song outside of country, which I despise, could accurately portray what I feel. I loved him and he loved me back, until, of course, he caught sight of someone else. Admittedly, I knew we couldn't be together forever. I was, after all his enemy. But to have him stolen from me…

I won't have it.

I have a veritable plethora of things I could do, from mind-control to brute force. My vindictive personality was personally leaning towards brute force, while the rest of me leaned towards mind-control, or perhaps…

"Hey! Drakken," the grating voice of my cohort yelled from upstairs. I ordered her to leave me alone! I scowled at her as she descended the stairs into my lab, "Get that scowl off your face, you got a package from the buffoon."

The raven-haired woman held out a small, brown box to me, which I eagerly accepted. I reached behind me for a scalpel and opened the box to find, "My shirt?"

The box contained the Hawaiian shirt I had given him after the first time he spent the night. There was no note, only the folded shirt. My rage boiled in my throat and I let loose a scream that startled Shego. I shouted at the heavens, cursing the God that would dare to allow such a cruel person to exist. I finished and looked around the lab for my one-woman army. She had left me alone. I had frightened her.

As she should be, for hell hath no fury like a supervillain scorned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the prologue. What will our favorite sapphire scientist scheme for his hated honey? Well, I'd recommend that you watch this story to find out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I was going to go to bed, but an idea popped into my head and I wrote this. It is a little short, but it gets the job done.**

**This is where the story starts to earn its rating. From here onwards, it will be a bloody, pain-filled ordeal. I tapped into my sadistic side for this story. It is a dark place for me to go.**

~duo7700

* * *

><p>I worked for days devising my plane for revenge and creating all of the items I would require for the task. Just for good measure, I stole from a blood bank. Shego helped me, of course. I paid her handsomely for what she did. She did it out of fear, however.<p>

Since the package had arrived, I mumbled to myself constantly. Words of contempt left my lips at a pace that, at times, made it difficult even for me to know what I was saying. My mouth was being used by whatever part of my mind wasn't busy with my plans for payback.

I soldered the last wire and closed the metal panel, "Shego!"

The green-suited woman appeared before me within seconds, "Y-Yes, Dr. Drakken?"

"Ready the hovercraft, Shego. We leave for New York, tonight."

With a quick nod, she ran off, "You will be mine again, Ronald." I looked at the devices I had created over the last week, "Whether you want to be or not."

I looked down upon my victims as they walked casually into Christopher Park. I overheard mention of it being Sigil's birthday, the man who stole the heart of mine.

What more could I ask for?

I flipped a switch on the console before me and watched as the people below shivered for a reason unknown to them. Soon, the trees in the park became black and gnarled, their leaves falling to the ground. People looked up at me and ran in terror.

Except, of course, Stoppable and his new lover. Sigil, I had learned, was similar to Ron, in that they both wield mystical powers. Unfortunately, for him at least, he possessed the ability to control living plants.

The blonde man I once loved stared up at me and slowly asked "Drew?"

How dare he use my given name, "That is Doctor Drakken, to you."

He continued to stare up at me at me in awe and fear.

"You broke my heart, Ronald," I yelled. I pulled a sadistic smile, "Now I break yours." The final four words left my mouth full of venom.

I targeted Sigil and pressed as button to unleash my new creation, a large fishhook. The hook shot out from under me and pierced Sigil in the back, "Ha! He seems like quite the catch!"

Cries of pain from the injured young man made giggle. As I pushed a button with a handwritten label, my face became serious, "Say your farewells." The cable attached to the hook retracted, dragging Sigil with it. Slowly, the bladed edge of the hook sliced upwards through his flesh as gravity took effect. Ronald remained in place, unsure of what to do or say, instead looking in shock at his boyfriend.

"Ron…" the mystical man muttered, "Run." He fell into a scarlet, Y shaped figure, lifeless.

Now, "It's your turn." Shego ran from a nearby building and placed a cloth over his mouth, soon leaving him unconcious.

"I have such plans for you, sidekick." Shego gave me a nervous look as she loaded him into the hovercraft. "Wonderful plans."

* * *

><p><strong>Ron fans, beware. The next chapters will be a painful read for you.<strong> **Hell, Drakken fans beware, he's a lot darker.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. You may have noticed the POV changes between the Prologue and the first chapter. This has more of that, in chapter this time. Keep an eye out for "***", which denotes POV change.**

**~duo7700**

* * *

><p>"Shego!"<p>

I jumped up in surprise at the sound of my name and ran to where my employer stood, "Y-yes Dr. Drakken?"

The blue man stared at me, "I want you to keep Possible busy," he said, malice dripping from every syllable, "She will no doubt find out about what has happened."

He wants me to keep the redhead away from him? If I could do that, he would not have failed so many times, "I'm not sure if I can."

A wicked grin flashed across his face, "You won't be alone, Shego." He picked up a remote control and pressed the lone button upon it.

I turned my head towards the grinding noise of the hangar doors and my jaw dropped: Legions of synthodrones stood behind the door, "You're giving me an army of synthodrones? I vaguely recall them not working so well in the past. "

A harsh, uncharacteristic laugh escaped from him, "New version. It'd take a large explosion to kill them."

It was at that point I realized that Drakken intended for me to stall her so he could torture his former lover to death. I am disappointed in myself for not noticing it sooner. A plan began to formulate in my mind. It was a long shot, but I had to do it. For the safety of the world, I had to stop this mad man gone mad.

I awoke in the middle of the night by what seemed like an explosion above my house. When a decent sized piece of a jet turbine fell outside my window, I knew that there was indeed an explosion. I jumped into action, running out into the yard in my favorite fleece pajamas.

I looked up and saw a green and black parachute, "Shego."

The middle-aged woman landed in my yard, her hair was singed and face dirtied by the explosion and dirt from the yard, "Possible," she said looking up at me. All I saw in her eyes was fear.

I was wary of one of the multitudes of plans she could pull off, "What is it, Shego," I asked of her curtly.

"Drakken has gone off the deep end," she replied, "He's kidnapped Ron."

My eyes went wide, "He what?" I felt anger boiling inside me.

Shego pulled herself to the side of the house; her right arm dragged along side her, pointing in an unnatural angle, "He took Ron. He killed Ron's boyfriend after Ron sent back Drakken's favorite shirt."

Wait, what? It took a moment before my mind fully processed the information, "Ron and Drakken were… together?"

Shego nodded, "I've never seen Drakken like this. He has gone completely insane."

Why is she telling me this? She works for Drakken. This must be some sort of plan, "This isn't going to work, Shego."

She looked up at me, "Do you think I'd break my own fucking arm for one of Drakken's schemes?"

"I've seen enough of Drakken's plans to know not everything goes as planned, Shego." I looked around at the debris in my yard, and saw Shego pointing up, is that a synthodrone? On my roof? "He upgraded the synthodrones, Kim," I watched the torso of a synthodrone as it pulled itself off the roof, a trail of green goo following behind it.

"I looked once more into her eyes and saw that same fear, "I believe you," I pulled out my Kimmunicator, "Wade?"

The tech nerd looked at me, bags under his eyes, "I need everyone back home," I paused momentarily, "And I need you to find out any information you can about Drakken and Ron." He stared at me for a moment then laughed.

"You must be joking."

I shook my head, "They were together, now Drakken has kidnapped Ron," I turned the camera towards Shego, who seemed to be drifting in and out, "Shego is on our side, but she needs medical attention. She'll know how to get to Ron." I turned the device back towards me.

"I'll start calling in favors," he replied and hung up.

It was nearly an hour until my mother got home. Shego's screams filled the house as the twins arrived and dad arrived. Minutes later, Shego fell asleep on our couch, her arm set and shoulder popped back into place. Fortunately, she had given me the information I needed to mount a rescue. I turned to Jim and Tim, "I'll need a weapon"

The twins stared at me until Tim broke the silence, "A weapon? Like, a real 'this could kill anyone that I point it at' weapon?"

I nodded my head in affirmation, "Shego said the new synthodrones can withstand a decent sized explosion. At least one was still alive after the crash," I pointed out the window where the remains of the abomination were slowly dissolving in the heavy rain that had started minutes ago.

Reluctantly, the twins began work on the device I requested. I turned to my dad, who looked uneasy, "Dad, I need the kinetic barrier you've been working on."

My dad looked at me, "Kimmy, it weighs nearly three thousand tons."

"Then make it smaller," I ordered him as I turned to my mother.

"What else do you need me to do?" My mother looked at me intently.

"I need something in case Ron is extremely injured," I told her as the thought built up into a crescendo of images in my head, all of them awful. I felt a tear form in my eye. "I'm going to apprise his family of the situation."

I heard my father's voice drift in from the kitchen, "GJ already did." I walked into the kitchen and saw Dr. Director standing beside the kitchen table surrounded by a team of scientists all looking at the schematic for the kinetic barrier.

"Our resources are at your disposal, Miss Possible." An out-of-character, sad smile was on her face.

I told her to ask my brothers if they needed anything and walked outside, sitting on the bench beneath the awning on the porch. I sighed and heard the familiar beeps of my Kimmunicator. I quickly grabbed it and answered, "Please tell me you have good news Wade."

He nodded, we have a way onto Drakken's island fortress, but it looks like he has heavily fortified it." A cgi model of the island filled my screen, detailing all known details, "From what I can tell, the only way onto the island is by parachuting from a plane and make sure to land in this thirty meter by fourteen meter blind spot in the targeting system. You'll be right in the line of sight of a CCTV camera, though."

"He knows I'm coming, it's no big. Find me a ride," I told him as Dr. Director walked out.

"You have one. I'll pilot our stealth carrier."

I smiled, "Thanks, Betty."

"It's the least I could do after you saved my sister from that tidal wave," she said as she pulled me into a hug, "The least I can do is helping you save someone you care about."

I smiled and reciprocated the embrace, "Thank you, Betty." I felt tears start streaming down my face. What if I am too late? What if you are already gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want a BettyKim side story? Well then, tell me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I actually wrote this before I completed chapter two. I wrote it mostly on paper using a flashlight, as my power had gone out. I learned that my writing has somehow gotten more legible, despite not having written anything by hand for… two years, at least.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review. I am going to go lay down, my back hurts from hunching over the book I wrote in.**

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

**~duo7700**

* * *

><p>"Ronald," a cold, familiar voice whispered into my ear, "Wake up, dear." The last word hung in the air, eliciting a shiver that shot through my body. Subconsciously, I knew I did not want to open my eyes. My mind begged me not to, silently pleading me to do anything else, but when does anyone do what their subconscious tells them to? My eyes flickered open and a pale blue face and a malicious grin met my gaze. A cascade of images tearing through my mind then assaulted me, forcing a horrid memory to surface.<p>

The man before me killed Sigil and it was my fault.

You do not mail back a gift that your evil genius lover gave you. I should have told Sigil that I would keep it. Admittedly, I loved that shirt. It was a reminder of the night I lost my virginity. I tried to move forward and wrap my hands around him, to apologize, but found my movement was restricted by manacles anchored into the barren, gray stone wall behind me. I felt fear creep into my chest. "Andrew," I asked the man who was once my boyfriend. He was incensed by my use of his given name.

"You lost all right to call me that when you mailed back the shirt, boy," he shouted, the sound echoing off the walls. The only response I could give was staring at him, mouth agape.

Finally, I managed to mutter, "But… I still ca-"

A harsh, maniacal laughter assaulted my eardrums, one that I had heard only from Zorpox, "You still care for me?" He grabbed the wrinkled shirt from the stainless steel table behind him and shoved it onto my face, "If you did, you would have kept this!"

I stared at the shirt, which was mere centimeters from my nose, the memories associated to that one item ran through my head.

I was seventeen and Drakken and I had been dating for two years, behind the back of Kim, of course. It was during winter break, barely a week into it. I had given my parents and Kim some excuse about going to Upperton to volunteer at the soup kitchen. I was going to Upperton, or at least, just north of it. I took my old pickup and installed snow chains so I could traverse the terrain of Mount Holy Trinity. I felt so happy that I did not notice that my truck's radio and heat were still broken. The thought of seeing my love kept me warmer than any heater could and filled the cab with a song greater than any love song on radio or 8track.

That night, Shego was gone for some reason that I did not care about. I asked Drew to take me. My elder expertly removed my shirt while simultaneously unbuttoning my overlarge jeans. I did not even notice that my pants had fallen to the ground until I attempted to move and fell onto a chintz armchair. Tender arms reached under my bare torso, lifted me up gently, and took me to the bedroom. Within seconds, I was lost in the moment. Sensations and emotions overloaded my mind and I decided at that moment that this was an event far superior to all those before it. An unknown amount of time later, I arched my back and was lost in ecstasy.

The next morning, I awoke to the beeping of my communicator. Wade explained to me some situation concerning Monkey Fist, most likely related to monkeys. I muttered in affirmation, distracted by the sight of my companion's naked form. After the call ended, he kissed my inner thigh and asked in a sultry voice, "Must you go now, my love?"

I nodded slowly, "Afraid so, Andrew."

I hurriedly go dressed, slowing down when I picked up my soot covered shirt from the unlit hearth. He came to my rescue, presenting me with a Hawaiian shirt from his closet, telling me it was his favorite and it was mine to keep. I could not help but notice that it was far too large for my slender frame, but it smelled like him. I wore it back to my house and carefully hung it in place of my mission clothes. I missed the scent of him that lingered on my body until I washed myself in the shower. I did not want the smell of sex to permeate the air as I sat next to Kim, however. I dressed quickly and, before I left, shamelessly shoved my face into the shirt, taking a long, deep breath in through my nose.

I shunned these memories when I returned the gift. The least I could have done was come in person or send a note explaining why it was being returned to him. It would have still hurt, of course, but I feel as though the blow would have been softer.

I was brought back to reality by a sharp pain pulsing through my body. My back arched and body stiffened, save for a few muscle twitches here and there. I realized that I was being electrocuted, having foolishly touched my share of electric fences in my youth. Finally, the pain subsided and my eyes refocused on the face of the man I once loved.

"I asked you a question, Stoppable," he spat my name out as though it was a bad taste in his mouth, "Do you feel the pain yet, the pain of loss?"

Tears formed as I once again recalled the grisly events that occurred mere hours ago. For six years, I spent every possible moment with him, yet I never knew he could be so cruel, so very evil. I nodded my head in acknowledgement, eliciting a cruel, soulless smile from the villain.

"I think I can do better in the department of physical pain," he turned to a monitor that displayed wire-frame models of two all too familiar houses, "As well as emotional torment."

He was going after the Possibles and my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum Bum! The plot thickens!<strong>

**Do you like what you've read so far? Then review. I'm not posting another chapter until you do.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Well, another chapter for this story. I think Kim in particular is a little more OOC than I had planned, but I think it is justified, given the circumstances. As always, read and review.

~duo7700

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Kim. It seems like everyone that you and Ron have saved over the years is under attack by synthodrones," Wade told me solemnly, never looking away from his computer screen as he typed furtively.<p>

I turned to call Dr. Director only to find she was standing right behind me, "I heard, Kim. Wade, send all the data you have to Global Justice, we'll send men to help them."

I almost asked her not to, to save everyone that I had saved in the past. I know that it was a selfish thought, but I cannot lose Ron. "Thanks, Betty."

She was already on the phone, shouting another order to someone at GJ Headquarters, "… is incoming. Send explosives with them."

I turned back to Wade, tuning out the rest of the conversation, "Is there any good news, Wade?"

"One piece: The island was a diversion. Ron's communicator is still pinging the satellite. He's just outside Upperton, in the mountains."

He is right in our own backyard? "Thanks for the info," I turned off the device without waiting for a response and stormed into the house. I burst through the door of Jim and Tim's room, "Tell me it's done."

The twins raised an eyebrow at my commanding tone, "Possibly, we won't know if it works until w-"

I reached past them and grabbed the shotgun-like device that they had constructed and strolled over to their window, taking aim at the synthodrone that was still pathetically attempting to destroy something. As I pulled the trigger, I felt my hair stand on end as the lights in the room dimmed. Suddenly, the synthodrone was gone, save for a puddle of green goo. I spun around to face my brothers, "It works."

I left the room and walked straight to the sleeping form of Shego and slapped her cheek several times, "Wake up!"

She came to several seconds later, "What?"

I looked at the irritated woman for a moment, "We know you lied to us, Shego, Ron is in the mountains north of Upperton."But, I-I didn't lie," she retorted, sounding unusually meek, "I left from his base in the Azores." Her eyes widened in realization, "He didn't trust me, he must've moved after I left."

I looked questioningly at the pale peridot prone person before me, "Sketch out the layout and defenses on the paper," I shoved a pad of paper and a pencil at her. She took it and nodded before starting her assignment.

I walked quickly into the kitchen and as I opened my mouth, my dad spoke, "It is nearly done, Kimmy," sounding tired, "Another hour at the most." He looked up and I nodded, hesitating for a moment before spinning on my heel and walking to my parents' room, where my mom was putting together a medical kit.

"Mom," I asked, knocking on the glossy white door, pushing it slightly ajar. After a several seconds of silence, I opened the door and heard soft breathing coming from my mother, who had apparently fallen asleep, several devices scattered across the bed on her left. I called for her again, then strode across the room and shook her.

Sleepily, she pulled herself out of bed, taking a moment to rax, "I'm done," she yawned, "Just need to tell you what to use for what." She pulled out a silvery briefcase and told me how to use each item before putting it into its respective slot in the foam interior. She handed me the case, "if the case is too big, I can find a smaller one."

"Its fine," I told her, going to my bedroom to put the case in my backpack. I placed it in the larger partition of it and slung it onto my shoulder, determining whether the weight would be a hindrance. I took out some items I deemed unnecessary and it was perfect.

I walked into the kitchen, intending to help my dad, but found him slumped over the table, gently snoring as his breath condensed on the table. A GJ scientist approached me, a high tech vest held in her hands, "Miss Possible?"

I surveyed the vest and the woman holding it, "Yes, Dr. Tennyson?"

She looked taken aback at me using her name, obviously too tired to recall that is was embroidered on her lab coat, "The kinetic barrier is finished. Twenty pounds was the best we could do. The emitters," she gestured to the silver discs on the front and back of the vest, "Only protect your head, torso and legs.

The emitters could only be made so small, so you're open on the sides. The battery is good for ten thousand shots exerting 5370 foot pounds, the same force as a .44 magnum."

I doubt Drakken will have something that small to protect himself from me, "So, try to dodge anything bigger, got it"

"Dodge anything not purely ballistic. It will not save you from lasers, heat, corrosives. Electricity may short it out-"

I held up a hand so that she would stop talking, "I got it, not invincible."

I slipped the vest on and grabbed my backpack and the weapon from the twins, who had been fine tuning it. I then went to Betty, who was dozing in an armchair, awoke as I walked into the room. "Ready?"

"Could you do something instead of getting me there?" A strange grin spread across her face, seemingly reading my mind.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

I left in a jeep emblazoned with the GJ insignia, not caring that Drakken would immediately realize that it was me. I would go so far as to say I want him know.

I want him to know his judgment has come.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this went well. I wrote a vast majority of this on my phone. If you notice any out-of-place words, tell me. My phone's auto correct is stupid.<strong>

**Next chapter will come. I'm not sure exactly how I want to execute it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter contains graphic torture and rape. Feel free to skip ahead.**

* * *

><p>"Fucking sick fuck," I shouted at my captor as he pulled a spiked probe from my thigh. I'm not even sure how long this has been going on. The pool of blood beneath me had grown quite a bit since I last looked. Blood that was not mine was now being shed. An odd statement, I know. The proof lies at the edge of the puddle, where several bags once full of blood lie empty. I had long since resigned myself to a life of torture. He had told me of his murderous plans. He had sent Shego, along with a troop of synthodrones, to keep Kim at bay, which I heard while feigning unconsciousness. He told me, as we left his island lair, that he fully expected Shego to fail or even to turn on him. He had an insurance plan, however. He had constructed many more drones at his Trinity lair. They had fortified it, strengthening the doors and adding turrets and flak cannons. I would not put it past him to have buried mines along the path up. Nevertheless, I know Kim will come no matter the danger. She cares for me too much.<p>

Some people may wonder why I have resigned myself to a life of torture. I offer one simple answer: I am already burning through six bags of blood an hour, give or take fifteen minutes. I have been counting the time in my head. I know he has been at this for at least five hours. He has been using the spiked rod for about an hour and a half. It makes me long for the earlier hours where he was more fond of a knife and cattle prod. I would not mind the branding iron, either.

He plunged the cruel instrument into my shoulder; I heard the metal scrape against the hewn stone behind me, and then felt the pain. I felt blood begin to trickle down my chest, quickly becoming cold. I started to drift away into what would I hoped would be a blissful dream. Drakken would allow no such reprieve. I felt electricity shoot through my body. I let out a scream.

"You've been too quiet, Stoppable," Drakken said as the current stopped flowing, "Would you prefer I change my methods?"

I weakly shook my head, "I'm fine, thanks."

I watched him drop his latest tool of torture in the pool of blood, "If you're fine, then I think it is time for something new. Oh, look," he gestured towards my IV, which no longer was read with blood, "You've gone through another bag," his mock concern was lost on me, "Its A good thing you're O positive." I watched as he walked into the other room to grab more blood. His absence meant nothing to me, however. A synthodrone walked in front of me and began to punch me in the stomach. The pain was less than what he had inflicted upon me. It was nothing more than a way to keep me awake and conscious while he took a break or retrieved blood. It was a way to ensure that I would not have a moment's peace.

He returned, several more bags of scarlet cradled in his arms. He put all but one into a small fridge, ordering the synthodrone to leave. He set to work attaching the bag to the IV. At these times, he was extremely close; I could feel his warm breath in my ear. This time, he whispered something into my ear, "I think it is time for something different." He snapped his fingers and two synthodrones undid my shackles and placed me on a cold metal surface. Drakken hovered over me, a pair of scissors in hand. I was surprised when he merely cut the tattered remnants of my blood soaked clothing. However, a new fear crept into mind, a fear that would soon be made real.

Drakken got on top of me, an unnerving grin on his face, "I haven't had sex since you left me, Ron." The change in his tone was unsettling. He used the same tone in bed.

I managed to let out a pathetic, "Get the fuck off me," as he began to bite me on the neck in a strange combination of playful and painful. My mind contained a singular thought: Holy shit, he is going to rape me.

I lifted my arms in an attempt to push him off me, only to find myself too weak. Thankfully, he did get off after biting hard into my right shoulder, drawing blood. "No need to fear, Stoppable," he spat out, "Not until i disrobe." He tore off his shirt and threw his pants into the puddle of blood, "Now, you can panic." He flipped me over, my Ass exposed as he turned on music, "My Sharona, by The Knack. I thought it appropriate," he sneered in my ear. I merely started crying as I felt him position himself, "Oh dear, I forgot to pick up lube. Not necessary, I guess, given the circumstances." He laughed as he entered, blood quickly adding lubrication.

New screams filled the rooms, screams of pain and of perverse ecstasy.

It seemed like an eternity later that the pain stopped. He replaced the blood bag, which had emptied long ago, and left to wash the blood off his body. When he came back, he was wearing fresh clothes, "Now then, let's cauterize those wounds."

Head swimming from blood loss, it took a while before I knew the sizzling was that of my own flesh. The pain was minutes behind, my brain finally catching up with the world. I heard a klaxon blaring, the room turned red as fluorescent lights were replaced with LEDs. The floor lit up a path to the nearest exit.

"Kim is here," I said as I heard a muffled explosion, "And she's pissed." I summoned all of my strength to lift my head and smile, "You've never seen her pissed."

A nervous sound formed in Drakken's throat, "I have leverage, Stoppable."

"Le-leverage?" My voice was shaking.

A cruel cackle echoed throughout the room as he pulled out a comically over-sized hypodermic needle, "Should she get past all of my defenses, she'll have to choose to save you or catch me."

A flash of fear shown in my face and all I could think of was, 'He intended to shove that into me?'

"I'm going to pack a travel bag," he smiled at me before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I see you made it to the other side. This chapter left a bad taste in my mouth. It was a disgusting combination of blood, dirt and cigarette ash.**


	7. Chapter 6

How many drones did he make? I have been blowing them up since daybreak! I am sure I would be out of ammo if the tweebs had not designed it to use ambient energy. I back step as another group of them advance towards me, allowing time for my weapon to charge. Several steps later, I see nothing more than a smoking crater in front of me. I take the chance to fire a blast at a turret before it can deplete my shield any further. The red light had come on after a volley from the second turret. Red light meant I am at twenty percent of the power. Flashing red light means ten percent left. No light means I am probably dead.

The battlefield went silent as I shot the last turret in sight. I advanced further towards the door, finding the results of Dr. Director's handiwork. A series of large craters, pieces of synthodrones and debris from turrets. Best thing though would have to be the mangled steel door. Saved me a lot of trouble. I walked in to the obliterated room that was once a foyer. It looked as though it was once decorated like a mountain lodge. Decorated is not what Drakken does with his lairs. Is this his home?

"Drakken! Your judgment has come," I shout at nothing. Synthodrones respond, easily dispatched by my gun, now charging more quickly due to the abundance of power inside. I dispatch another team of drones and take out Shego's notes on the place. A hidden door lies at the end of the hall, in Drakken's room. Behind the door lies the elevator, a direct link to the lab, which Shego thought was the most likely place for him to be.

I climbed into the elevator and pressed the "SB 12" button, as per Shego's instructions, then pulled my self the access panel in the roof. No telling what lies in wait. The elevator comes to a halt and I gently open the hatch and use the mirror from my compact to see what was waiting for me.

Nothing.

I jumped down and ran to the end of the hall, where a large bulkhead stood in my way. Without Wade, I have only one way to open the door. I pulled out a couple of breaching charges and placed them on the door. backing up twenty or so paces before pressing the detonator. The explosives force rebounded and sent me flying back. I landed hard on my back, watching the energy field dissipate in a flash of blue and white. I then smelled the burning hair and saw charred flesh on my arms while the vest saved my chest and blocked most of the heat from touching my face. I slowly got up, cringing from the pain as I used my arms. The door had fallen down. I rushed through the open doorway and saw Drakken standing over the bloody form of Ron, holding two large sharpened steel rods.

"It's over, Drakken," I shouted at my long time foe.

He smiled, "I should think not, Kim Possible," he spat out. As I was about to respond, he pierced Ron with the rods, blood began spewing from the top, "Catch me or save him, your choice!" He cackled maniacally as he ran off. I rushed forward, grabbing the silvery case from my pack and retrieving a cauterizing tool I pulled out the bars and pointed the laser at the wounds. The blood stopped gushing.

Weakly, Ron told me, "Blood in the fridge."

I rushed to the small aluminum box and retrieved several bags and another IV from the counter above. I thanked Professor Leighton for teaching me how to insert an IV as i shoved the needle into his arm and attached bags to both of his IVs. I pulled out my communicator and called Wade, "He's hurt bad Wade, need help." I tossed the device onto another table, covered with instruments of torture, and applied pressure to the fluid filled bag, desperately trying to help Ron regain what he had lost. Eight bags later, a team of GJ medics arrived and put him on a stretcher.

In the helicopter, he fell unconscious. His skin regained its normal, pale fleshy hue ten minutes into the flight.

Another medic asked to look at my arms, which I had forgotten about. As we arrived at Upperton General, we were split up; he went straight to surgery, me to emergency. As they wrapped my arms in gauze, the medication they gave me taking hold of my mind, allowing me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I had much less bad taste in my mouth! Still did though.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Welcome to the epilogue. I thank you for reading this far and ask that you please review.**

* * *

><p>Twenty years have passed since that day. That day that lasted a lifetime. I have done well for myself, becoming CEO of Bueno Nacho at the age of 35. I was Executive Chef before that. I think that is what got me the job. That and the excellent instructors at the cooking school I went to. It has been difficult, rebuilding my life. I never found someone else to love. I tried, of course. Too many memories were brought up. More than a few dates ended in tears, my date would try to console me, only to find it was a problem beyond him.<p>

Today is the anniversary of that day. I start the morning at the cemetery, every year. I sit beside Sigil's grave for an hour, talking with him, and then leave for JFK. It is a short hour to hour and a half flight back to Middleton. Hana meets me at the airport and drives to our parent's house. I say hi to everyone and spend the rest of the day catching up. I spend the night at Hana's, which is a town house about two miles away.

Usually, the next morning, I would go back to my parent's house, but today was different. I borrowed Hana's car and drove it to the Possible's home. I have not talked to Kim in twenty years, or any of the other Possibles, for that matter. Her face reminded me of that day. I would feel the pain again. Today, I refused to do that. I wanted to thank the person that saved me. I wanted to say thank you to my best friend.

I sat in the car for hours, watching the twins and their wives drive up, five children between the two of them and both of the women appeared to be pregnant. Thirty minutes later, Kim drove up with Dr. Director.

Five or ten minutes later, I got out of the car and walked up to the door. My hand stopped mid-knock as I rethought the idea. I knocked lightly on the door, half of me hoping no one would hear. Kim opened the door, a shocked look on her face, "Ron!"

I shoved my hands into my pockets, "Hi Kim."

She jumped at me and hugged me tightly; I felt her scarred flesh brush against my own. She let go and recomposed herself, "Please, come in." I walked in and saw everyone staring at me. Unconsciously, I tried to hide my arms and wished I could hide my face. Kim grabbed my arms and pulled them apart. For the first time, I saw her arms. The burn scars marred the beautiful skin I remembered. I looked at her face and saw scars barely noticeable, covered by makeup.

"Scars are commonplace in the Possible house, Ron," Betty said, coming up behind Kim. Betty had scars on her hands, presumably on her arms as well. They looked different from Kim's and my own, "Acid burn from Drakken," she answered the question my face was answering.

"Ron, we tried to call you," Wade said from across the room, "We caught him, fifteen years ago."

"He's been sitting in a cell at Global Justice for all that time," Kim said, a smile on her face, "He lost his final appeal. He's to be executed tomorrow."

A tear formed in my right eye as I embraced Kim, "I'm sorry I avoided you for so long."

A gray haired woman in the corner, "You have nothing to be worried about, Stoppable."

I looked at the woman and realized who this person was, "Shego?"

"Catherine D'Cruz, now," she responded, "I gave up the villain shtick after what Drakken did."

"Cathy is the one who caught him," Jim chimed, with Tim adding backup vocals.

I sat down on the couch as two of the children, Tim's, I think, looked dangerously like their father, "That's scary," I whispered to myself. The Doctors Possible whispered into my ears, "They're worse than Jim and Tim were." I shuddered at the thought.

After several hours catching up, I left, a smile on my face. Dr. Director called after me, "Are you coming tomorrow?" I was dumbstruck.

Do I want so see him again?

Do I want to hear his final words?

Do I want to see him die?

I opened my mouth, but, no sound came out. I simply nodded slowly. Kim closed the gap between us as Betty looked on. "You don't have to, Ron."

I looked at Kim, "I'm going, in the hopes of some closure."

Kim once again held me in a tight hug, she pulled away and put a hand to my face, "The person who did this to you will finally know he lost."

I grabbed her own scarred face, "He also did this to your beautiful face."

She chuckled, "I kind of did this. I was too close to the explosives," she stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek, "He did this to yours."

I felt her run a hand across my features, "Could you give me a ride tomorrow?"

She smiled, "Of course, Ron."

I once again said my farewells, wondering why I avoided this for so long as I drove back to Hana's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly had difficulty writing this. It was difficult for me to figure out exactly what would happen, and the plot ended up a lot thinner than I wanted it to. I hope you enjoyed it, though.**


End file.
